Just To Be With You
by adamsaftermath
Summary: Adam/Sauli also ft. Tommy & Cassidy. Adam reveals how he feels for Sauli. READ & COMMENTx


****JSYK, THIS HAS SEX IN IT*****

It was a normal, sunny day in Hollywood. A nice breeze was going through out my neighborhood, so I had a few windows open. To be honest, it was a perfect day. My amazing boyfriend flew in from Finland a few days ago. Perfect day, perfect man. What more could I want? We had no plans for tonight. When he flew in, he was tired, so we just laid around, talked and cuddled.

That was probably going to be the plans for tonight as well. Order take-out, watch movies. That sounded amazing. It was only nine in the morning, and Sauli was still asleep. Bless his heart. I smiled and sighed. What to do until he got up? Shower? Cook breakfast? I pondered, and decided a shower might be best. I stood up from my kitchen table, and walked upstairs. I walked straight into the bathroom, and turned on the hot water. I love taking hot showers. I shed of my clothes, and stepped into the shower. I shivered at the hot water and my skin soon got used to it.

I showered and soon got out. I grabbed a towel from the cabinet. I dried my hair so it wasn't dripping, and wrapped the towel around my waist. I walked into my room, and saw Sauli was still sleeping. I stopped and admired the beautiful sight. He looked so beautiful sleeping. I smiled, and went to my wardrobe. I pulled out a pair of jeans, underwear and a tight fitting black shirt.

I pulled on my underwear first, and went over to my mirror. I ran the towel over my hair once more, and then brushed it how I wanted it to go. I ran my fingers through it, and went over and got my jeans. I pulled them on, and threw on my shirt and put on a belt. I turned around, and froze. Sauli was awake, and watching me. I swallowed, and he smiled at me. He looked so cute when he first woke up, but how long was he watching me?

"How long have you been watching me?" I asked, smiling.

He looked over me, and raised an eyebrow.

"Mmm, since before you put on your underwear," he said, winking.

My eyes widened, and he smiled at me. He's seen me before, but still. I didn't know he was awake. I walked over to the bed, and crawled on top of him. I pinned his hands above his head, and straddled him. We stared into each others eyes, and I bent down and kissed him. He smiled, and I deepened the kiss. I felt my stomach get butterflies, and my heart skip a beat.

This feeling, the feeling of being in love, I haven't felt in so long. I loved it. I loved him. I let go of his hands, and cupped his face. I shoved my tongue down his throat and he groaned. I smiled against the kiss, and pulled away. He slowly opened his eyes, smiled, and sighed. I smiled at him, and kissed the tip of his nose. His stomach grumbled, as did mine. We both laughed. I got off of him, and stood up. I fixed my shirt, and looked towards him.

"How about I make breakfast?" I asked him.

He sat up, then got off the bed. I brought him into my arms and kissed him.

"Breakfast sounds good, as does a shower. You sound so much better though," he said, smiling.

I felt butterflies in my stomach again, and I smiled wide. He made me so happy, I couldn't even explain it. I only ever felt this happy with Brad. I was in love again. I wasn't sure if Sauli knew I was in love with him, but apparently it wasn't hard to guess. I was planning on telling him, but I didn't know when or where. I kissed him, and he walked out of my arms.

"Maybe later," I said, smiling, "go get a shower, and I will make us breakfast."

I kissed him softly, and walked out of the bedroom. I let out a small smile, and walked into the kitchen. I got out all the ingredients, and supplies, and started to cook. As I was cooking, I started to think. Think about my fans, new music, Sauli...a little bit of everything. I randomly ran my fingers through my hair, and continued cooking. I was cooking a omelets. They are quick, and I make those the best.

I chuckled to myself, flipped the omelet a couple times, and put them on plates. I soon felt a small pair of arms around me. I got butterflies and smiled. I turned around in his arms, and placed a kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and I around his waist. I deepened the kiss, and he pushed into me. For how small he was, he was actually strong, I was very surprised.

My back was against the counter, and he deepened the kiss. I gripped onto his hips, and turned us around so he was against the counter. I reached behind him, and pushed what ever was there, out of the way. I started attacking his neck with kisses, and he let out a moan. I licked over the butterfly tattoo on his neck, and he gasped. I felt my pants start to get tight, and I lifted him up on the counter.

He wrapped his legs around my waist. I started kissing his mouth again, and smirked against it. I lifted him up, and he tightened his hold on me. I could feel his growing erection against me. That honestly just turned me on more. I walked into the living room, put him on the couch, and I straddled him. My lips left his for no more than three seconds. I moved from his lips down his chin then to his neck again.

"Oh god, Adam," he whispered.

I bit down on his neck softly, and his back arched. I repositioned myself between his legs, and stopped attacking his neck. I took off his shirt, and smirked. He put his hands on the hem of my shirt, and took mine off. He put his hands on my shoulders, and pulled me down. Our lips met and he shoved his tongue down my throat. I felt a shiver go down my spine, and I started messing with his pants.

He tangled his fingers in my hair, and tugged. I let out a muffled groan, and he smiled. I removed my mouth from his again, and started working on his pants. With that, my phone started ringing. We both let out an annoyed groan. I removed my hands, and Sauli grabbed onto them. I looked at him, and he sighed.

"Ignore it," he groaned.

"I can't, it might be important," I told him, frowning.

I stood up, and got my phone out of my pants. I answered it without looking at who was calling.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Adam!" It was Cassidy.

"Hey Cass, what's going on?" I asked him.

I looked over at Sauli, and I saw him sigh and grab his shirt. I frowned. If I could have ignored the call, I would. What if it was my record company wanting me to come in the studio? Or if it was an emergency. Sauli stood up, and put his shirt back on. I honestly wasn't paying attention to Cassidy until he screamed in my ear.

"What?" I gasped.

"How does that sound?" He asked.

"H-How does what sound?"

"I'm hanging out with Tommy later tonight. We are going to go get some booze, and I was wondering if we could have a small party at your house. If that's cool?"

I stared over Sauli's body, and bit my lip.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you later. I gotta go."

Without another word, I hung up the phone, and put it on the table. I walked over to Sauli, and put my hands on his hip. He looked up at me quickly, then looked down. I frowned.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked.

He looked up at me, and pouted.

"A phone call is more important than your boyfriend...," he whispered.

My mouth automatically turned into a frown and I kissed his forehead. Now I felt like a shit head.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. A phone call is not more important than you. I thought it might have been my record company or an emergency," I explained to him.

"But it wasn't," he whispered.

I frowned, and kissed him softly. I cupped his face and stared into his gorgeous eyes.

"I'm so sorry, baby. How can I make it up to you? Just name it," I asked him.

I don't know why he was acting like this. Well, probably because he's leaving to go back home in a couple days and we haven't been intimate in a couple days. And of course, the time we try to be I stop and answer a stupid phone call. Now that I thought about it, I can see why he's sad. I'd probably be like this if he did that to me. He was just staring at me, and I was staring at him.

I was waiting for an answer as to how I could make it up to him. In the mean time, I was taking in his facial features. His freckles, the was his nose was, the shape of his mouth. The way his jawline, chin, and cheek structure was. He was beautiful. His tattoo's were perfect, his body was perfect. He was perfect, and he was mine. He finally smirked, and I softly smiled.

"You can repay me by picking up where we left off," was all he said. Without another word, I picked him up and carried him into the bedroom. I laid him on the bed, and got myself between his legs. I removed his shirt, and he removed mine again. I smirked at him.

"Where was I before I was interrupted?" I asked.

He smiled, and put my hands on his pants. I started messing with his belt, and it soon left the loops of his pants and made it's way on the floor. I bent down and kissed him passionately. His hands made their way into my hair again, and I unbuttoned his pants. He lifted his hips up so I could remove his pants, and I took them off. They ended up on the pile of clothes on the floor. Sauli ran his hands over my body—his fingers left trails of a tingling sensation.

I shivered at the feeling. His hands stopped on my pants, and unbuttoned them. He pushed them down, and I removed them. I started playing with the hem of his boxers, and slowly removed them. He was soon exposed to me, and I felt my erection grow harder. I kissed down Sauli's body, and landed at his cock. I took him into my mouth, and heard him gasp. I smirked, and started sucking him off.

He gripped at the bedsheets, and I ran my tongue over his slit. He gasped again, and thrust his hip up, shoving his cock down my throat. I moaned, and put my hand around him. I started to move my hand up and down, and gripping onto him. He started to pant, and I felt his toes curl. I stopped, and he glared at me.

"What the fuck, Adam?" he growled.

I giggled at him, and went and kissed his mouth.

"I want us to cum together, babe," I whispered.

He looked at me, and didn't say a word. I started kissing him softly, and more passionately as the kiss went on. I removed my boxers, and pushed myself onto him. I stopped kissing him and reached over into my bedside drawer. I pulled out a thing of lube, and a condom. I wiped the sweat that was starting on my forehead away, and I smirked at Sauli. He smiled at me, and I put some lube on my fingers, and motioned for him to get on his hands and knees.

He obliged and I slowly shoved my fingers into his ass. He gasped, and put his head down on his arms. I started working my fingers and stretching his hole so he would get ready for me. He groaned something, I couldn't really hear him. I removed my fingers out of him when I thought he was good and stretched enough. I ripped open the condom wrapper, and put it on. I put some lube on my hands, and put some over my shaft. I positioned myself right at his hole, and put my hands on his waist. I could see his back rise and fall with every loud breath he took.

"Ready, baby?" I asked.

He groaned in response, and I entered him. His head shot up and his back arched at the feeling. I started riding him slowly, and faster as I entered him more and more. He was really tight from us not being intimate for a couple days, but he soon loosened up. His grunts turned into moans. I kept riding him at a steady pace.

"Go faster," Sauli said under his breath.

I smiled, and did as he wished. I put my arms under him, and pulled him up so his back was against my chest. He leaned his head against my shoulder, and I started biting on his neck. He started moving his hips opposite of mine and I ran my hands down his torso, and stopped on his stomach. He moaned something in Finnish, and that turned me on so much more. I started riding him more, and he started moaning into my ear. I put my hand on his cock, and started to stroke him.

"Oh, god, Adam," he groaned.

I smirked and started to kiss him passionately. I stroked him faster, and I felt his knees start to give out from all the pleasure. I held onto him and kept him against me.

"D-Don't fall," I mumbled out.

He groaned and put one of his hands on my arm, and grasped onto it. His breathing started turning into pants, and I felt him shake against me.

"Loose it, baby," I whispered into his ear. With that, he came on my hand, and I soon came after him. I wiped off my hand, removed myself out of him, and disposed of the condom. We laid down, and I brought him into me. I wiped of the beaded sweat off his forehead, and just watched him. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was somewhat heavy.

I kissed his cheek, then the side of his mouth before kissing him full on the lips. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to tell Sauli how I really felt about him, and how much I loved him. I opened my mouth to say something, and my door bell rang. Fucking A. Sauli and I looked at each other with wide eyes, and hurried to get clothes on. They were disheveled, but whatever. I grabbed his hand, and we walked down stairs.

I answered the door and saw it was Cassidy and Tommy. We looked at them, and they looked at us. My hair was probably all over and our faces still had traces of sweat, and we probably reeked like sex. Well, that WAS what we just did.

"I thought you guys weren't coming over until later?" I asked them.

They looked at each other and laughed.

"We got bored," Tommy chuckled.

I smiled, shook my head at them, and moved aside so they could come in.

"So what were you guys doing before we knocked on your door?" Cassidy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Each other," I flat out told him.

Tommy and Cassidy both looked at us with wide eyes. What did they think I was going to lie to them? I chuckled, as did Sauli. Tonight would be interesting.

–-

Three bottles of vodka, and a case of beer later, Cassidy and Tommy were drunk off their asses. Sauli and I weren't really in the mood to get drunk so we only had a couple beers. We were sitting on the couch, Sauli cuddled into my lap, laughing at Cassidy and Tommy fight about something stupid. Sauli looked at me, and smiled. I looked at him, and smiled back.

He put his hand on my face softly, and kissed me softly as well. I smiled and tightened my hold around his waist. I deepened the kiss, and our tongues massaged each others. This wasn't a sexual kiss, it was a kiss that sends chills all up and down your spine, makes your heart skip, and gives you butterflies. Well, it would if you were in love with the person. And I was in love.

Right before we went to sleep, I would tell him. Tell him how I felt for him, tell him how in love I was, and how I haven't felt this way in a long ass time. He put his forehead against mine, and we just stayed like that for a while. I listened to the sound of his breathing, and enjoyed the comfort of having my boyfriend in my arms. He put his arms around my neck, but didn't move his forehead off of mine.

"I love you, Adam," he whispered.

I smiled and replied, "I love you, too, baby."

He kissed me, and we stared into each others eyes and smiled. My heart skipped a beat, and I kissed his nose. He laughed and I smiled wider.

"You two, stop being all in love. It's gonna make me sick," I heard Cassidy say.

My smile dropped, and I glared over at him.

"You're just jealous that you don't have a boyfriend," I told him.

He rolled his eyes, and stood up shakily. Tommy stood up with him.

"I think it's time we go home," Tommy slurred.

I nudged Sauli to get off of me, and he did. I stood up, and chuckled.

"Oh, no. You guys are not driving home this drunk. You guys can stay in the guest bedrooms," I told them.

Cassidy scrunched his face, and shook his head.

"No, I don't want to hear you two having sex tonight," he said.

I rolled my eyes, and sighed. I pushed them towards the stairs.

"Sauli and I aren't going to have sex tonight, I promise. Get up stairs and go sleep off all the alcohol. We will see you tomorrow with killer hangover's," I told them.

Cassidy groaned, as did Tommy. I just crossed my arms, tapped my foot, and they soon obliged. I looked back at Sauli, and he looked at me and smiled. I went over, grabbed him by his waist, and kissed him. He kissed me back, and I took hold of his hands.

We went upstairs, and into the bedroom. I closed my door behind us. We changed into pajamas, and cuddled in bed. I started placing soft kisses over his face, he closed his eyes and smiled. I stopped, and looked at him. He slowly frowned, missing the contact, but I was not going to miss this opportunity.

"Sauli, do you even know how much I love you?" I asked him, quietly.

He smiled, "A lot?"

I bit my lip and smiled back at him.

"I love you more than a lot. You make me so happy, and bring out the complete best in me. You make me feel things I haven't felt in...I don't even know how long. When we are away, I can't wait till the day I can hold you in my arms. When we are together, I don't want to let you go. I literally dread the day you have to go back home. I am seriously in love with you, Sauli," I said, holding my breath.

He stared at me, taking everything in. He didn't say anything for a couple minutes. My first thought was, I freaked him out. I sat up, and immediately started blurting out an apology. I don't even know what I am saying, but he stopped me by pressing his lips against mine. I kissed him back.

"Adam, why are you apologizing for what you feel towards me?"

I blushed, and looked down at the bed.

"Because you didn't say anything, and I thought I creeped you out or something," I whispered.

He chuckled and got on his knees. He cupped my face and made me look in his eyes. I immediately felt at ease with what I just said, and he smiled.

"I didn't say anything because I didn't know _how_ to respond. Because...well... I feel the exact same way, Adam," he said, his voice getting quieter.

I took in what he said, and my face broke out into a huge smile. I started kissing him passionately, and he kissed me back with just as much passion. He was in love with me? I couldn't believe it, yet I could. I was so happy, and I was so glad I didn't weird him out. We stopped kissing, and laid down. We stared into each others eyes and smiled. I stared stroking the side of his face softly. He smiled, and yawned. I let out a small laugh, bent forward, and kissed him.

"Good night, baby, I love you," I said, softly.

"And I love you."

I pulled him into me, and he cuddled into my chest. I kissed the top of his head and we soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**this was for Asiaglam777 on twitter ;D she gave me the idea and helped :)**

**hope you guys liked it :)  
ps, please give feedback :)**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
